Honor Among Thieves
Synopsis Blaketon runs in a local election against Tom Drabble, one of Greengrass's mates. A romantic author, Honor Gable, rents a house in the area for six months to write a book, but she finds Bradley more interesting. Young criminals clean the local river as a part of their punishment. Full Summary A group of young offenders has got permission to do some labouring work on PC Bradley's patch with only one guard, Blenkiron. Ventress says that there is no such thing as bad lads but only bad parents. Two of the boys, Varley and Sloper, wander off during a lunch break and break into a car. Varley returns as nothing has happened, while Sloper continues and befriends the famous writer Honor Gale, who has rented a cottage in Aidensfield to start a new book. Jackie is in charge of the owner's last will in testament. Honor says that she might even set it there. Gale also has a very soft spot for PC Bradley and uses every opportunity to call him. This includes rescuing her cat and sorting out her sink. Its the last straw for Mike when he comes to her rescue and he realises he's been set up and that she was using the situation for a publicity stunt. It also causes a stir and when Mike arrives at The Aidensfield Arms, he gets a round of applause. But Mike isn't very happy and insists that he's only trying to do his job. Ventress is still Acting Sergeant while Sgt Craddock is away, who briefly pops in for a visit. The election for the Ashfordly rural district council is getting nearer, and Claude Greengrass is helping Tom Drabble with his campaign with the reluctant aide of Bernie Scripps because he needs a planning permission for his latest scheme. Another reason is that Drabble's rival candidate is Oscar Blaketon. The competion between the two heats up and both paste each other's election posters over the other. It is Oscar who wins the election when Drabble doesn't appear after Oscar comes up with some evidence suggesting that the other is not what he seems. Mike comes to Jackie's rescue when Varley goes AWOL and attacks Jackie when he chases her into the woods. Mike arrives just in time and arrests him. Honor eventually leaves after having realising she has enough ideas for a new book. Mike feels guilty and says that he should have listened to Honor when she rung him earlier about having an intruder - Varley - in the house. He thinks she might have stayed but Jackie insists that she has gone home because she has everything she came for. She lets Mike and Jackie stay in the cottage until the rent runs out - where Mike asks Jackie to marry him. Cast * Ingrid Lacey as Honor Gale * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * David Troughton as Blenkiron * Stuart Callaghan as Colin Sloper * Chris Hoyle as Varley * Vincent Keane as Boon * Bill Maynard as Claude Jeremiah Greengrass * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Martin Oldfield as Tom Drabble * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * GEorgina Lamb as Housewife * Kazia Pelka as Nurse Maggie Bolton * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Brian Baines as Returning Officer * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:Mike proposes to Jackie in Honor Among Thieves.png Category:Episodes Category:Series Nine